Citrus: Tiempos modernos
by Jumpie
Summary: ¿que puede salir mal? los dias malos ya pasaron ...soy muy mala con los summarys :'v


en este mundo Mei usa celular :v

esta wea presento a los nuevos segundones,ya sabes, un fic con algunas cosas nuevas no caen mal ,ademas intentare que se encarguen del drama y comedia v:

 **/ Sábado - 7 de la mañana /**

-¡Buenos días Mei!- dijo Yuzu contenta

-¿eh?,*bostezo*son las 7 de la mañana,¿que te pasa?- dijo Mei abriendo los ojos tratando de enfocar la vista

-eh,pues olvidaste quitar tu alarma...¡y tenia una canción genial!- dijo Yuzu abrazando a Mei

-¿alarma?- dijo Mei mirando el teléfono

-no sabia que te gustara la electro- dijo Yuzu aun aferrada a Mei

-...un poco- dijo un poco avergonzada,en fin,habían descubierto su genero favorito

-bueno...mei,¿podemos ir a la feria hoy?

-has ido como 4 veces esta semana...-dijo Mei con los ojos cerrados

-no no no,pero hoy es importante,conocí a unos chicos ahí,y son realmente divertidos e idiotas,¡vayamos ¿si?!- dijo Yuzu casi de rodillas

-¿por que te interesa ver a esos tipos?- dijo Mei desconfiando

-¿que?,no no no,¡no es lo que piensas,de verdad no tengo intenciones de esas!- dijo Yuzu haciendo berrinches

-terminamos todo el trabajo en el consejo,ahora podre disfrutar un sábado como cualquier chica- pensaba Mei

-esta bien,vayamos pero si comienzas a estar de ojo alegre me iré enseguida- dijo Mei riendo

( **Ojo alegre** : andar de piruja/o,generalmente se usa en los hombres :v )

-¡GENIAAAAAAAL!- dijo Yuzu contenta

/- **Colegio Internacional Miyazaki** \- **Tarde /Noche** -/

-mira eso,la feria ya abrió y nosotros aquí,todo por tu culpa,imbécil- dijo un caucásico de cabello negro de nombre Ricardo

-¿mi culpa?si fuiste tu quien golpeo al profe en los testículos con el libro- dijo otro tipo en defensa que responde al nombre de Federico

-pero tenias que atraparlooo- dijo Ricardo desesperado

-vamos señoritas,hay que terminar rápido- dijo otro tipo barriendo llamado Alexey

-¿pero porque al macetas no lo castigaron también?- dijo Josue con un trapeador

-porque tiene suerte ese hijo de puta- dijo Fernando riendo mientras limpiaba vidrios

-bueno,dejen de quejarse y muévanse,hay chicas lindas que conocer- dijo Akemi,uno de los pocos japoneses amigo de los transferidos

-eh,¿ya vieron eso?- dijo Lucas saliendo del baño con un trapeador

había una silla con un pequeño motor eléctrico en el taller de robotica

los varones en la sala se miraron por un minuto,esas miradas que dicen "¿que podría salir mal?"

-bajemos por las escaleras con esa cosa,quien se caiga o se muera tendrá que pagar el almuerzo de todos mañana- dijo Yadir encendiendo la silla con el motor

 **/ - Feria -/**

-he,Yuzucchi,¿crees que fue buena idea traer a ...ya sabes...- dijo Harumi mirando a las chicas del consejo

-vamos Haru,se que Himeko puede ser desesperante,pero junto con las demás ella se tranquiliza,ademas esta Mei,no puede decir nada- dijo Yuzu comiendo algodón de azúcar

-y...¿como vas con Matsu?- dijo Yuzu riendo

-...- Harumi se puso roja

-¿como vas con Mei?- dijo Harumi riendo,esto causo que las del consejo guardaran silencio para escuchar de que hablaban

\- E- dijo Yuzu con ojos sádicos tapando la boca de Harumi

-he he he he- reía Nene mirando tal escena

-oh no,no es lo que piensas,¡no empieces!- dijo Harumi

-Mira Harumi,es "el macetas"- dijo Yuzu dirigiéndose al moreno que comía un montón de cosas

-¡MACETAS-SAN!- grito Yuzu llamando la atención del "Macetas"

después de que Yuzu llamara al macetas,algunas risas se escucharon de fondo,"macetas-san" realmente se escucha gracioso :v

-hola,ehh...¿Yuzu?- dijo el macetas ofreciéndole de lo que comía

-me da gusto verte de nuevo,dime¿y los demás?- dijo Yuzu sonriendo

-no lo se,supongo que no tardan en llegar- dijo el macetas aun con el caramelo

Yuzu pudo ver a lo lejos a un bando de chicos,algunos con la cabeza vendada,otros con yeso en el brazo

-miren,Joel esta al 100 hoy- dijo Federico riendo

recibió el apodo de macetas por su corte de cabello,su nombre real es Joel

-por dios,¿que sucedió con ustedes?- dijo macetas riendo

-larga historia- dijo Lucas sobando su cabeza

Yuzu se alegro de ver al bando de varones,realmente era divertido pasar la tarde escuchando lo que dicen o viendo lo que hacen

pasaron casi toda la tarde en los distintos juegos de la feria,caia la noche y a Yuzu se le ocurrio subir a la rueda de la fortuna con Mei

-¿no te parece hermoso un cielo nocturno con tantísimas estrellas?- dijo Yuzu en el momento que la rueda se frena un rato

-Yuzu,este momento,es perfecto para...ya sabes,besarnos- dijo Mei bajando la mirada

-¡mira,desde aquí se ve lo fácil que es tu hermana jajajaja!- dijo de fondo la voz de uno de los chicos,Yuzu comenzó a reir

-Sabes que me encanta cuando sonríes- dijo Mei tomando la mano de Yuzu

-te amo mi pequeña- dijo Yuzu besando a Mei

ambas chicas se separaron mirandose una a la otra

-no sabes cuanto me alegra que estes feliz Mei,no sabes cuanto- dijo Yuzu abrazando a Mei

-¡Que miras imbécil,¿quieres que te rompa los dientes?!- ahora se escucho Federico

-Mei,por mas apuesto que sea cualquier tipo,yo no pienso cambiarte ,eres mi mundo,y no puedo destruirlo- dijo Yuzu abrazando mas fuerte a Mei

 **que bonis :'v**


End file.
